


leaf trope

by vicen_non



Series: Extra Pages [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Truce, also prolly a little ooc, it's just that leaf trope, it's super cheesy and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: this is some of the gayest shit i ever wrote
Relationships: Error/Ink, sans/sans
Series: Extra Pages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	leaf trope

Error stares up at the night sky, a hushed breeze rustling through the long grass around him. The blades brush against one another, some against his face, mimicking tiny voices among those that carry on the wind, and he closes his eyes, extinguishing the stars to replace the world with the soft whispers around him. It is cathartic, to lay here and relax amongst the stars and the moon.

There is no screaming. No running, no need to destroy. Nothing to hurt him. Just Error, alone, in this wide space- with the sky.

Yet- he doesn’t feel free.

There’s the familiar sound of someone slipping through a portal, their sneakers wading through the grass to meet him. Error doesn’t open his eye sockets, though his body does momentarily tense. This is the first time he’s let Ink find him so vulnerable.

But no panic builds up.

He can feel it. Ink sinking to his knees, getting closer. It should all send alarms through his body, telling his mind to snap out of relaxation time and to kick into overdrive.

But it doesn’t.

He can feel something inside of him coil up tightly, like a snake waiting to strike, when Ink leans over him, far too close for his liking. But he mutes that instinct, telling himself to be still.

Any minute now, he could die. Ink could kill him.

It’s silent.

  
“There’s a leaf on your head.” 

Ink’s voice breaks the tense atmosphere, and Error sighs, opening his eyes to look up at Ink. He has to grip the grass in his chipped hands to keep himself from jolting and hitting his head on Ink’s nasal ridge. 

“What are you doing-” He hisses. “Chill out, Error, I’m just gonna get this leaf off your head.” Ink plucks it off of him. “Easy as that, silly.”

He sighs through his nose, telling himself to calm down for what feels like the fifth time. “You’re too close.” His voice comes out strangled as he begins closing his eyes once more. Ink doesn’t move away, only closing the distance between the two of them smugly. Error scrunches up his face, ripping the grass blades in his hands. “Ink, stop that.”

Thankfully, this time, Ink backs off to stand up and then flop at his side. Their hands are only inches apart from touching. “I was close enough to land a little peck on your nose.” Error blows a raspberry. “Well, I didn’t feel it.” There’s shifting in the grass, before he hears both of Ink’s hands plant themselves on either side of his head. He looks up at Ink’s mischievous eye sockets, his breathing hitching in his throat. 

“I bet you’d feel it if I did it this time.”

Error has half a mind to string him up by his toes and throw him into the next AU. But he doesn’t. He’s given up by now on understanding why, exactly. So he shuts his eye sockets once more, surrendering himself to Ink.

There’s a brush of something gentle against his mouth, before Ink snickers and pulls away. The leaf tickles his mouth, and he catches it between his teeth, gazing up at Ink’s flickering eye sockets. He spits it out, and Ink tosses it over his shoulder. He mutters a small insult, the clear affection in his voice betraying his true emotions, and Ink sticks his tongue out with a wink. Then, they begin to laugh, their soft joy filling up the emptiness of the sky above them. 

He doesn’t need the stars as much, now. Sure, they’re beautiful and bright, and they dot the night like several million city lights. But he thinks that Ink could replace them any time, and he wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2018


End file.
